


Movin', Like WeUs

by SunriseSeaMonster



Series: Geonhak and Giwook [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Softness, YongYoung if you squint reeeal hard, because apparently I cannot avoid the soft, brief non-smutty appearances by other ONEWE members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster/pseuds/SunriseSeaMonster
Summary: Geonhak and Giwook have been together a few months now.  Despite band promotions, Giwook finds a little time for a fun date night at home.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Giwook | Cya
Series: Geonhak and Giwook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786948
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Movin', Like WeUs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzcaSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/gifts).



> AzcaSky requested a more, errr.... intimate follow-up to _Groovie Like WeUs_ , so naturally... the follow-up just had to be named _Movin' Like WeUs_ , right? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Giwook is grateful for ONEWE’s excellent, professional sense of teamwork. 

Over the years, they’ve learned to gel together in countless ways, reading each other’s cues instantly and effortlessly. Music rehearsal in the basement of the company building? Efficient. Stage performances? Flawless! Well… shoe-flinging incidents aside, _Dongmyeong._ Live streaming broadcasts? Okay, fine. Those get a little chaotic, too, but that’s precisely because the band members feed off each other’s energies so well, right? 

Teamwork. Professionalism!

A little less visible to the fandom, reflects Giwook, is the teamwork that allows each band member to occasionally carve out a little private time for himself. 

“Look at your smirk,” teases Hyungu. “Guessing date night is still on?” 

Giwook sends his latest text and looks up from his phone. “Yeah, that was me just confirming to the group chat. Thanks again!” 

Hyungu shrugs and chews the end of his iced coffee straw. “No worries. Just don’t abuse the privilege, unlike Yonghoon did for a while there…” 

Giwook laughs. That phase of their leader’s was… overkill, for sure. The rest of the band grew a little tired of camping out on friends’ sofas and across the hallway, and the ONEUS members had started grumbling, too. 

The bassist walks to his bedroom and looks around the room appraisingly. In general, he doesn’t mind having the top bunk, and Dongmyeong is much happier with the bottom bunk – insisting, Giwook supposes, on having an opposite preference from his twin brother, in this as in all things. 

But for date night… date night on a rare evening that Giwook has free, during a promotional period… a top bunk just will not do. 

He’s _definitely_ not up for entertaining any guests in the hyungs’ bedroom; just the thought of it makes him shudder. Who knows what Yonghoon has gotten up to in there? Gross. 

Giwook walks back out to the small common area, nods, and makes his mental plan. He’s always been good at this – at visualizing a finished outcome, at mentally rearranging and re-mapping everything, whether it’s instrument samples, lyrics, or – like now – furniture. 

All he has to do now is wait for Hyungu and Harin to clear out. They’re the last ones remaining, dawdling over some petty discussion over which snacks to take to the ONEUS apartment across the hall. Giwook’s not about to rush them; the last thing he wants is for them to realize, later, that they forgot something – and to come back over, interrupting his precious date night. 

He sits on the edge of their sofa, sips at a soda, and waits, watching them calmly. 

_____ 

Giwook finishes setting the common area up to match his vision and decides he has time for a leisurely shower, much to his relief. He’s… not a neat freak, exactly, but cleanliness and hygiene are paramount. Okay, fine. Maybe a little bit of a neat freak, he thinks, examining his fingernails, but it’s better than Hyungu, who seems to shower only when all the planets are perfectly aligned and the stars foretell a favorable outcome. No wonder he wrote a song about living on a star. That boy is a hygiene space cadet.

Giwook takes an extra long time in the shower today, for several reasons.

He knows Geonhak has seen him in all states – made up all glamorous-like for shows or dressed in his grubbiest sweats, one small step above pajamas. Still, he takes some time deciding what to wear. He wants to look cool – but casual. He decides on a maroon, long-sleeved tee with a university name on it, a fan gift. It’s a bit unusual but doesn’t scream “trying too hard.” 

It’s only once he’s finished getting ready, a small dollop of smoothing cream run through his wavy hair, that he realizes he’s a bit nervous. 

Sure, they’ve done all sorts of things in all sorts of places, but… will Geonhak think his idea is dumb? Every now and then, the ONEUS rapper can still be a bit hard to read. They’ve been sleeping together for a couple of months now, but for all Dongmyeong’s teasing that Geonhak is his _boyyyyfrieeend_ , they haven’t yet made their relationship capital-O Official. And truthfully, the tall rapper still seems like a bit of a mystery to Giwook in some ways. 

Before he can second-guess his plans any further, there’s a knock on the door. Giwook opens it and stops cold. “I thought… I thought…” He can’t get the words out. 

Geonhak, in dark, dramatic makeup and jangliest earrings, looks at him in amusement. “You gonna invite me in, or what?” His deep voice rumbles straight through the entryway, settling in Giwook’s chest. He’s wearing a teal, satin top with a deeply-cut V-neck, tucked into his trim waistline above… well, _extremely_ flattering black tuxedo trousers, which are clinging to his muscular thighs. Somewhat out of sync with his mega-glamorous getup, a somewhat worn, black overnight bag is slung across his shoulder.

Giwook steps out of the doorway, letting Geonhak in, and finds his voice again. “I thought you didn’t have any schedules today?” 

“They kind of sprang this one on us, some sort of publicity thing. God, I don’t even know if they’re going to use these pictures. Might be a total waste.” 

_Not a total waste to me,_ thinks Giwook. 

As soon as Geonhak has taken his shoes off in the entryway, the bassist reaches up to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Mm, foundation, my favorite flavor.” 

Geonhak laughs. “Brat. I need to shower to get all this caked makeup off my face.” He walks with Giwook around the corner, sees the living room, and stops short in his tracks. 

“What do you think?” asks Giwook. “Too weird? I mean, if we’re doing the whole Netflix and chill thing, I wanted us to at least be cozy for the Netflix part of it.” 

He’s stowed the usual sofa and table in the hyungs’ bedroom. In their place, he’s dragged his mattress down from the bunk, creating a nest of blankets on and around it. The TV anchors one end of the arrangement. On the other side, a row of cardboard boxes each have a sheet of paper taped to the top, numbered with a question mark: _1?, 2?,_ and _3?_

Geonhak turns to look at the bassist. “I mean, the TV nest… mattress… situation looks cozy enough. But what’s with the boxes?” 

Giwook can’t repress a grin. “You haven’t unlocked those levels yet, hyung.” Geonhak scrunches his nose a bit, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes, and Giwook wants to melt. “You want any, uh, help in the shower?” 

Geonhak shifts his overnight bag and laughs. “You don’t think I’m a big boy who can cleanse myself properly, to your exacting standards?” Giwook feels a rush of blood to his cheeks. “I’m teasing, Giwookie. You better help. I could have showered at home; you know I came here for a reason.” 

Indeed. 

Giwook turns the shower on and turns back around in time to see Geonhak remove the teal satin shirt, revealing an almost unbelievably taut and muscular torso. He can’t quite contain a small gasp, despite the sight of those pecs and shoulders no longer being a novelty. 

Geonhak’s expression is warm, seeing Giwook’s reaction. He reaches a sturdy hand out and draws the bassist in close for a tight embrace. Suddenly Giwook’s face is in the crook of Geonhak’s naked neck, breathing in the various accrued scents – the van, the studio, the many styling products sprayed on and around the rapper, and underneath it all, the scent of Geonhak’s own honey-musky skin. He clasps his hands around the man’s bare waist and inhales this mélange of odors, realizing somewhat belatedly that Geonhak is trying to talk to him. 

“–so I can maybe just borrow your shampoo, if that’s okay?” 

Giwook presses a kiss to Geonhak’s collarbone before answering. “Just use Hyungu’s. We all do, anyway.” 

Geonhak trembles just the tiniest bit at the pressure of the kiss and laughs. “Y’all are so weird.” 

“Eh,” shrugs Giwook, moving his lips to the other side of Geonhak’s torso; he presses a kiss against the curve of his shoulder and is rewarded with another shiver from the rapper. The steam has started to fog up the mirror, and Giwook realizes they can’t just linger outside of the shower forever, lest the hot water run out. He looks at Geonhak’s face and reaches up, closing his eyes as he plants a deep, soft kiss against his lips. He senses that Geonhak is about to deepen the kiss – learning to read his signals has been one of Giwook’s favorite educational experiences the last few months – and pulls back. “We need to get you clean, hyung.”

Geonhak lets go of him and murmurs his agreement, fishing around in his overnight bag. He extracts a tub of oil-based cleanser and applies it all over his face, dark makeup smearing into horror-movie-worthy black streaks down his cheeks. “I call this my killer cheerleader look,” he tells Giwook, before taking a wipe from his bag and wiping most of the makeup off.

Giwook watches, entranced as glamourous vampire Leedo transforms to only slightly makeup-stained Geonhak, then strips off his own maroon tee, reflecting almost sadly that he hasn’t even been wearing it that long. He sheds his pants and underwear in one brisk motion, as Geonhak takes off the tuxedo trousers. 

Geonhak reaches out for Giwook’s naked rear and presses one hand against it, fingers curling softly against the side of his bottom. 

“No fair, hyung,” says Giwook. “Underwear off, or are you going to shower like it’s a swimming pool?”

“You said you were gonna help,” taunts Geonhak.

Ah. _So it’s going to be like this, then._

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” Giwook considers his options for a brief second before coming to a decision. He takes the maroon tee and the tuxedo trousers, folds them roughly into a rectangle at Geonhak’s feet, and sinks his knees onto his makeshift kneepad. He hears Geonhak’s sharp intake of breath as he slowly drags his hands up the insides of the rapper’s legs, starting at the ankles, touch becoming firmer as he moves up along the inside thighs, thumbs finally landing on top of Geonhak’s briefs. He begins softly rubbing circles through the fabric, teasing the larger man’s now-twitching cock. 

“I had started to think you were always a boxers kind of guy,” says Giwook, continuing his slow, teasing strokes, “but I don’t hate the look of these briefs, either.” 

Geonhak’s voice is a bit clipped, thinks Giwook, when he answers. “It’s because of those damn trousers; they’re nearly skintight.” 

“Yeah, they show off your thighs really well,” agrees Giwook, moving his hands away from Geonhak’s crotch and onto the expanse of leg muscle above his knees. He massages the rapper’s thighs gently, appreciatively – and feels his own cock start to respond. He wonders how long he could keep this up before Geonhak’s legendary patience runs out, then remembers again the limited supply of hot water. Still on his knees, he brings his hands back up to Geonhak’s briefs and pulls them carefully down – carefully, because his cock is already half-hard, to Giwook’s delight. 

“You don’t mind if I have a little taste?” asks Giwook, tilting his head up to make eye contact.

Geonhak’s face is enraptured. “Mind? God, no, I… please.” 

Giwook takes Geonhak’s half-hard cock in his hand and presses kisses against the shaft, thrilling to the sensation as it swells harder under his lips.

Geonhak lets out a light moan as Giwook wraps his mouth around the head of his cock. “I don’t deserve you.”

Giwook gives his cock a gentle hum before releasing it delicately to answer. “You’re right,” he says. “You don’t.” 

Geonhak laughs at that, but his laugh is choked off when Giwook takes his cock back into his mouth, making sure to give the underside a slow swirl with his tongue. 

Giwook enlists the help of his hand, moving in smooth, rhythmic coordination with his mouth, and soon he feels Geonhak’s hand in his hair – not pulling or pushing, just carding through Giwook’s soft curls. 

The bassist enjoys this – seeing and feeling the taller man relax under his touch, then tense back up, but in a delicious, contented way.

Geonhak starts to whine wordlessly, and the taste of precum fills Giwook’s mouth. He manages to cut his eyes up to Geonhak’s, slowing his pace slightly. He raises his eyebrows in a silent question, and the rapper understands perfectly. “If… if you’re good, I’m good – you know I can come again.” 

Giwook does know. Gosh, does he know.

He doesn’t take his mouth off Geonhak’s cock to respond, instead gradually increasing the pace of his attentions again. He takes his free hand and uses it to grope Geonhak’s ass, nearly swooning over the combined sensation of firm, muscled butt under one hand and satisfying cock in his mouth and other hand. 

Geonhak’s moans become louder, more ragged, and he eventually breathes out, “I’m so, so close…” Not that Giwook needs the warning, having sensed it loud and clear from the throbbing of the cock stuffed down his throat. 

Giwook hollows his cheeks as Geonhak comes, wanting to suck him dry of every last drop. Geonhak’s whine as he comes is surprisingly high-pitched. Giwook nearly giggles, full mouth and all, thinking, _What range!_

Once Giwook is sure there’s no cum left to be milked and swallowed, and Geonhak is trembling with oversensitivity, Giwook finally lets go of his cock. 

He stands up slowly, then feels the blood rush from his head from having been on his knees – the steamy, small room probably doesn’t help – and he suddenly becomes a little bit light-headed. Geonhak reaches out immediately, catching him with strong hands and arms. “Whoa, are you okay?” 

The sparkling stars even out from Giwook’s vision and he feels his blood pressure return to normal. “Yeah,” he says. “Just got woozy from, y’know, sucking off your majestic cock.” 

Geonhak laughs but doesn’t let go of him. “You _are_ a brat. And also, um, thank you. God, I’ll never understand how you can be so good at that.” 

Giwook shrugs an exaggerated shrug. “It’s the rapping skills. You know, leads to an agile tongue. You should try rapping sometime; I think you might be good at it if you tried.” 

Geonhak’s nose scrunches in overdrive. “Jerk. Why am I dating you again?!” 

Giwook pauses. “Are we dating?” 

It’s Geonhak’s turn to pause. “Are we not?” But Giwook’s mind suddenly flashes elsewhere.

“SHIT,” says Giwook. “The water has been running this whole time. Okay, you go get showered, I’ll just brush my teeth – I literally took a shower just before you got here. I don’t want you to have to take a cold shower.” 

Geonhak presses a kiss against Giwook’s forehead. “You can be awfully sweet when you’re not being a brat.” He climbs into the shower. 

_____ 

Giwook is in pajamas and settled into the mattress nest when Geonhak emerges from the bathroom, fresh and clean. He’s in sweatpants and a white muscle tee, and Giwook thinks this might somehow be an even hotter look on him than the makeup and teal satin. He pats at his damp hair with a towel. Giwook shifts on the mattress, suddenly feeling a bit warm and awfully aware that he still hasn’t gotten off tonight. 

Geonhak’s gaze is soft and warm. “I’ll be right there, okay, Giwookie?” The bassist nods. 

Geonhak steps back into the bathroom, and Giwook hears the sounds of rustling in the overnight bag. He emerges without the towel but now wearing glasses, and Giwook feels even warmer than before. 

The rapper sinks down onto the mattress next to Giwook and gives him a relatively sweet, chaste kiss. “So,” he says, “Are we dating or what?” 

Giwook shrugs, feeling his cheeks get hot. “Sure, why not?” 

Geonhak sighs good-naturedly. “No, tell me. I’ll be okay with whatever you want, but I want to know.” His voice is even deeper than usual. “Do you want to be, like, exclusive?” 

Giwook looks into his eyes and sees only kindness and sincerity reflected back at him, through the wire-rimmed glasses. “I’d like that,” he finally says. “I already think of you as my boyfriend, to be honest.” 

Geonhak smiles. “Me too.” 

Giwook feels his heart in his throat and leans forward for another kiss – one with a little more energy and hunger in it. He feels Geonhak’s body respond, a small wave of tension moving through the broad-shouldered man. 

Geonhak takes one arm and wraps it around Giwook, cupping the back of his head with his hand. With his other hand, he gently pushes Giwook back against the mattress, never breaking the kiss, tongue licking ever more insistently into Giwook’s mouth, running along his teeth. Giwook nips at Geonhak’s lips, drawing forth a soft, high-pitched whine.

They break apart, breathing heavily, and Geonhak says, “Did you want to tell me what’s in those boxes, now?” 

Giwook laughs out loud, sees Geonhak pout, and reaches up to console him with a gentle stroke along his jawline. “I guess you can start with Box 2.” 

“Box 2? Whatever happened to Box 1?”

“Just trust me, hyung.”

Geonhak gives him a quick kiss and then sits up to reach over to the box. He removes the sheet of paper taped over the opening, peeks inside, and squints. “Is it just this index card?”

Giwook, still lying on the mattress, murmurs, “Yeah, just that.”

Geonhak reaches inside and pulls out the card. He reads it and laughs. “Oh, my god, Giwookie. This is too cute.” 

Giwook grins, knowing Geonhak isn’t trying to baby him when he calls him cute, the way some people do. 

On the index card, he’d drawn a small heart – and inside the heart, a little line drawing of a chick playing bass guitar. Next to this, he’d written, “Want to be my boyfriend?” 

Geonhak sets the card aside carefully, replaces the box, and leans back down to cover Giwook in kisses. 

Giwook giggles but feels a suspicious tingle moving from his navel to his groin once more. If Geonhak keeps this up much longer, he’s going to be so pent up he barely lasts. Well, at least the rapper is getting a tiny bit of time to recharge. 

Eventually, Geonhak’s kisses become a little more fervent, and his deep voice goes husky and soft. “I can’t let my brand-new boyfriend go unfucked all night, can I?”

“Not if you want to get to all three boxes!” Giwook smirks.

Geonhak unbuttons the front of Giwook’s pajama top and slips his warm hands onto his pale, waiting torso. “I kind of love your baggy clothing and the whole punk emo thing,” he says, “but fuck, I love seeing your body.” 

“I don’t think anybody who saw yours would ever give mine a second glance,” answers Giwook, though he doesn’t feel or sound overly concerned. 

“I don’t want to date myself,” says Geonhak, uncharacteristically serious. “Your body is beautiful. Your brain, your lips, your hands, your everything.” 

“Okay, hyung, well, just don’t try to go making out with my brain, okay?”

Geonhak laughs and takes that as his cue to wrestle the last of Giwook’s pajamas off him. He begins pressing kisses all over the bassist’s slender body, pausing to gently swirl his tongue onto each nipple. 

Giwook arches his back and moans. “Geonhakie-hyung, I… if you want me to last at all…” 

“Understood. Where do you have…”

“Box 1, of course.” 

“My God, this is way more fun than it should be, like a miniature scavenger hunt.” 

Geonhak reaches inside Box 1, extracting lube and a condom.

“I already… I already prepped myself,” says Giwook, a touch bashful. “In the shower, before you came over.”

Geonhak kisses his sternum. “I knew you were brilliant. You’re always so detail-oriented, you put me to shame.” But as he’s speaking, he’s lubing up his fingers and circling gently around Giwook’s entrance. “You know… I do enjoy this part, right?”

_God,_ things have changed for them since that first, awkward, fumbling time in Giwook’s cramped studio. 

Giwook feels a buzzing sensation travel straight up and down his body, linking his spinning head and blood-rushed groin, as his boyfriend – his _boyfriend!_ – continues to insert more fingers, brushing up against his prostate in the most excruciatingly beautiful way.

“Okay, but…” he finally manages to say, “I really, really want you to fuck me. Like a lot.” 

Geonhak pauses only briefly, then takes off his sweatpants and boxers – no more briefs, apparently. Giwook whines at him, “The shirt, too. I want to see your chest.”

Geonhak nods and yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it to land somewhere near the sweatpants.

_He looks like a marble statue,_ thinks Giwook. _My very own marble man._

Geonhak is hard again, Giwook sees – he’d felt it, through their layers of clothing, but the sight always makes his breath catch in his throat. His own dick pulses in anticipation.

Geonhak rips open the foil wrapper and puts on the condom, then lubes himself up. He lines himself up at Giwook’s entrance and then slowly, watching the younger man’s reactions, pushes in until he’s bottomed out. 

Despite his eagerness and the absolute aching of his cock, it’s a tight enough fit that Giwook has to take several breaths before murmuring his okay, for Geonhak to start moving.

At first, Geonhak is slow and tender, but suddenly Giwook thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t get more stimulation, _now._

“No, okay, uh… FUCK me. I need it, I need you fast and hard, I… I…” Giwook’s sentence trails off, as Geonhak is already complying, his own moans building to fill the room. 

The increased pace, overwhelming and nearly bruising, quickly tips Giwook over the edge – barely making a sound, barely able to breathe – just squinching his eyes closed as he comes all over his own stomach and chest. He gasps deeply, as though he’d been submerged and is only now released into the air again.

Geonhak’s moans shift to another high-pitched wail as he follows Giwook with his own climax, shuddering through the waves of his high, throbbing inside Giwook’s overstimulated body. 

After their breaths have settled slightly, Geonhak pulls gently out and stumbles to the bathroom. Giwook is grateful that his boyfriend has picked up on his need for cleanliness; he comes back to the common area not only with a few washcloths but with a plastic basin of hot water. 

The rapper dabs gently but carefully at Giwook’s body until he’s properly warm and clean, then uses a fresh, small towel to dry him off. He helps him back into his pajamas, and Giwook thinks he could melt into those strong, gentle arms and just sleep there forever. 

Geonhak strokes the bassist’s forehead and rubs his ear softly, careful not to hit his earrings. “I have a question for you,” he says. His deep voice sounds serious.

_Please,_ thinks Giwook, _Please don’t ask me about love unless you love me, too. I love you, but please. Only ask me if you do too._

“Okay,” he says. 

Geonhak snuggles up to his side. “What’s in Box 3?”

Giwook sighs, relieved. He smiles into Geonhak’s soft, white tee. “Go ahead, open it.” 

Geonhak kisses his brow and rolls away, reaching for the box. He reaches inside for another index card, reads what it says, and laughs so hard that the mattress shakes. 

**Would you do me the honor of paying for dinner, hyung?** is written on the card in bold, black marker. 

The rapper presses himself back up to Giwook and cuddles him with a vigor bordering on aggression. “You’re the weirdest, funniest, best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Aren’t I the only boyfriend you’ve ever had?” 

“Yeah, and the only one I want to have, now or ever.” He kisses Giwook’s nose. “Sure, I’ll buy you dinner. I’d buy you anything.”

Giwook’s smile deepens. 

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> 💛
> 
> Support both groups - stream **End of Spring** as well as **Come Back Home**!


End file.
